My Good-bye
by RandomGirl777
Summary: "Thank you for giving me the happiest moments of my life!" - [l/n] [f/n]. ReaderXTsurugi Kyousuke!


**Author's Note: **HAI-HAI! It's Nanami and Nanami's Cousin! We're writing this story because we're bored...

**Nanami: **_**Please don't bring me into it...**_

**Nanami's Cousin: **_**I'm Minami! Well, that's my online nickname! I'm a few months older than Nanami, and yeah..! We're-**_

**Nanami: **_**You're.**_

**Minami: **_**Fine... So anyways, I'm writing this story and posting it on Nanami's account because I don't have one! **_

**Nanami: **_**Minami-onee is weird... So, this story is about...**_

**Summary: **_"Thank you for giving me the happiest moments of my life!" _

**Minami: **_**ENJOY!**_

**Pairing: **ReaderXTsurugi Kyousuke

**Warnings: **Tsurugi might be a bit OOC.

**Sadly I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO or it's characters or you. **

**ENJOY~**

Remember!

[l/n] means 'Last Name'.

[f/n] means 'First Name'.

[h/c] means 'Hair Color'.

* * *

Tsurugi Kyousuke. Now at the hospital. No, he wasn't visiting his brother, Yuuichi, but you. Tsurugi was looking at a girl in a bed through a glass a wall separating him and the girl. That was was you. [l/n] [f/n]. Why were you in the hospital? Because you had a sickness where you couldn't touch anyone. And your childhood friend? Of course, Tsurugi Kyousuke.

* * *

"Tsurugi!" Matsukaze Tenma yelled when he spotted the navy-haired boy at the hospital. "You were here the-" Tenma stopped talked when he noticed Tsurugi not paying attention to him. Tenma turned his head and saw a girl with [h/c] hair sleeping on a white hospital bed. He turned his attention back to Tsurugi who just sighed.

"Something wrong..? Matsukaze?" Tsurugi asked turning to Tenma.

"Tsurugi, who's that?" Tenma asked Tsurugi as he pointed to the girl.

"..." Tsurugi didn't want to tell Tenma.

Tenma gave Tsurugi a worried look, but didn't ask any more questions.

* * *

"Kyousuke." [l/n] [f/n] said through the window. "Don't worry about me anymore.."

"[f/n].." Tsurugi. "I'm sorry, it's-"

[f/n] gave Tsurugi a small smile and gave him a look that said 'Just-stop-it-okay..?'.

Tsurugi nodded and closed his eyes remembering the past he and [f/n] had.

_"Kyousuke!" A 5-year-old [l/n] [f/n] yelled._

_ "[f-f-f-fn]!" Kyousuke said before he was hugged to death._

_ "I missed you!"_

_**5 years later.**_

_"Kyousuke?!" a 10-year-old [l/n] [f/n] yelled. _

_ "What...?" 10-year-old Tsurugi Kyousuke said coldly._

_ "You're still sad about Yuuichi..?" [f/n] said with a sad face._

_ "..." _

_ "I knew it..." [f/n] said, but then smiled._

_**3 years later.**_

Tsurugi sighed at the memories both he and [f/n] had together.

Yes. [f/n] was really annoying(?), hyper, kind, and stubborn. But that was what he liked about her. Whenever he was sad, [f/n] would always think of something stupid and annoying(?) for Tsurugi to listen, and it will cheer him up just he won't ever show it.

"Tsurugi-kun, what's wrong?" Sorano Aoi asked.

"Are you alright?" Tenma also asked.

Tsurugi stopped his thoughts about [f/n] and looked at Aoi and Tenma.

"Nothing." Tsurugi replied.

* * *

Tsurugi thought about [f/n] all day. Even when he was playing soccer. He just wanted to hug [f/n]. Nothing else would make him happy then that. What he treasures the most..was you. He would protect [f/n] from anything. No matter if it meant death, he was ready. Until that day...

* * *

It was a day where Tsurugi was going to visit Yuuichi at a hospital. When Tsurugi was have way to Yuuichi's room, he got a text from [f/n].

_'Gomen Kyousuke, I have a very important family thing this night... I can't met up with you...'_

'That's the fourth time she canceled our date- meeting.' Tsurugi thought to himself. 'What is going on..?'

"Kyousuke?" Yuuichi said when Tsurugi came into the room. "What's wrong?"

"[f/n] canceled our get-together." Tsurugi replied with an sigh at the end.

"You didn't hear..?" Yuuichi said a bit surprised.

"Hear what..?"

"[f/n]-chan's in the hospital."

"What?" Tsurugi had an confused face on. "What do you mean?"

Yuuichi told Tsurugi about what happened to [f/n] and Tsurugi rushed out of the room. He walked- or ran past Fuyuka who yelled 'No running!' but he ignored her. He walked to where the Yuuichi told him to go.

STEP. STEP. STEP. STEP.

When Tsurugi reached a glass- or window. He saw her. [f/n]. He knew that [h/c] hair girl. Tsurugi knocked on the glass and [f/n] jumped a bit.

She turned around to met Tsurugi. When the both of their eyes, met...

"K...Kyousuke..." [f/n] said.

"[f/n]...?"

* * *

Because of that, Tsurugi tried to move on. But couldn't. **He still loved [f/n].**

* * *

"_Kyousuke._" [f/n] voice said. "_Gomen, but...I think this is good-bye... With my childhood, I was glad I was with you. Thank you for giving the happiest moment of my life.. To come clean... I love you. I love you, Tsurugi Kyousuke!_"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

**Nanami: **_**Gomen...**_

** Minami: **_**Mou, Nanami! You act like this was a bad story!**_

**Nanami: **_**Minami-onee, I only liked the ending..it got to me..**_

**Minami: **_**...That was mean... **_

** Nanami: **_**Well, I hope my dear readers liked this story! We were listening to 'Maeda JunXYanagi Nagi: Last Smile'. I like Listening to their songs, it gets to me and I write stories about them! Maeda Jun is a japanese song writer! He wrote songs for Angel Beats! and AnoHana, I think..**_

**Minami: _And I thought of this when we were-_**

**Nanami: _I did._**

**Minami: _Fine... Nanami got the idea and I wrote it! _**

**Nanami: _I hoped you people enjoyed this story! I'm sorry I can't up-date my others stories, but once I get home I will! _**

**BYE-BYE!**


End file.
